casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Caster
Jordan Caster is a work-in-progress story by Night★Fury Warrior. It was initially created on the 23rd of November, 2015. It is a VenturianTale/A Fallout Tale FanFiction. First Section Preview Indiana, U.S.A., 2015 (Real Life) The Frye family were starting to get settled into their new house and were getting back into making videos for their YouTube channel, VenturianTale. Jordan was bored, so he decided to open up Fallout: New Vegas and play around as Cywren Caster for a little bit. It had been a while since he had ended A Fallout Tale, and he did miss Cywren, just like he missed Vahl from A Skyrim Tale. Before he got into the game, Cierra said dinner was ready. So he went to have dinner. Nevada, U.S.A., 2281 (Fallout) Ever since the voice inside her head had left, things had been peaceful for Cywren Caster and her friends. But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss Jordan, or the action. She watched the sunset from the house that she and her party had found on top of a small mountain. Her stomach growled as she realised how hungry she was. She got up from the dirt and checked her Pip-Boy for something to eat, and found some fruit. She picked it out and ate it. I better get inside, she thought as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Indiana, U.S.A., 2015 (Real Life) Jordan Frye’s POV: I went back to my computer after dinner and put my headset on. I clicked on load game, and selected Cywren’s save. But it got stuck on the loading screen. I checked the FPS, and realised the game was frozen. Dang, I thought. I waited for a minute, but it didn’t unfreeze. I was about to try to close the game when the recording light on my webcam came on. Before I could find out why, I felt something weird. Suddenly, the room around me dissolved into a wasteland. I fell to the ground as my chair vanished. “Ow,” I said as I got up, dusting myself off. “Where am I?” I wondered out loud. I then realised exactly where I was. “No way…” Nevada, U.S.A., 2281 (Fallout) ' ' Cywren Caster’s POV: I woke up to the sound of a person falling to the ground. I quietly got up and picked up a handgun. I snuck outside and peeked around the corner. A guy was dusting himself off not far from the house. He didn’t look armed, and for some reason his clothes seemed brand new. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a blue hoodie with some weird V logo on the front, and the shirt underneath it was also blue, though I couldn’t see the picture on it. He looked around, seemingly confused. I took a deep breath, and came out of my hiding spot. I was pointing my gun at him as I approached him. He saw me and froze. “Who are you?” I asked. He didn’t reply, and still seemed frozen. I loaded the gun. “N-No, don’t shoot. My name’s Jordan,” he said. Now it was my turn to freeze. The gun dropped to the ground as I stared at the guy in front of me. No way. It can’t be! How could Jordan be here? This has got to be some cruel dream to remind me of what I lost, I thought. “Y-You’re Cywren, aren’t you…?” he asked. “J-J-Jordan? Venturian?” he nodded. I shook my head and picked up the gun again. “No. This can’t be real,” I said, pointing the gun at him again. Category:Story Category:WIP